M2K14: Daredevil Revised
by RandomGuy2999
Summary: My take at the Marvel 2k14 Daredevil storyline. Which is Daredevil facing off against six assassins. Just a one-shot showing what I can do.


_Hell's Kitchen_

_11:00pm, EST_

Our scene shows one Matt Murdock dressed in his superhero attire known as Daredevil was running across the roof tops. A scene that some civilians were used to seeing. After all he was the hero of this piece of New York. Right now it seems as though the "Man Without Fear" had a lot on his mind.

_I feel bad for not being there for Foggy this morning. Then again Foggy has the smarts that he doesn't need me for this case. I'm sure if he did he would had told me right?_ One of the many thoughts Daredevil was having at the time. Thinking about his life outside of the costume. _Come on Matt you have to focus tonight. You're one step closer to brining in The Owl._

The Owl was a crime boss who had come into Hell's Kitchen about two months ago. It seems as though every time Matt was close to catching him. The Owl managed to escape but not tonight.

_Flashback_

_Loading Docks_

_9:00am, EST_

_I'm sure this won't take too long. Once I wrap this up I can be there for Foggy to help him review for his case. _Matt told himself as he finally was going to get some crucial intel on where The Owl was hiding.

"So where do you think the boss wants these boxes?" A hired thug asked his fellow brothers in arms.

"Load them in the truck, we got to do this fast remember before the cops you paid off come back." A second thug answered earning a nod from the seven others who were working with him.

_Of all the times the cops had to be corrupted, why now?_ Matt asked himself as it made no sense for a person who made a vow to uphold the law would break it so easily for some money. _I add the cops on my to-do list. Right now I need to rattle this cage._

"I'm not a cop gentleman, so can we do this the easy way?" Daredevil questioned making his presence known as he was standing across from the group.

"Sorry Red-Man but we're going to have to pass." One of the thugs said before firing his gun at the superhero.

"Hurry up and load the boxes, we can hold this clown." A second thug said as the four thugs firing tried to hit Daredevil only for them to miss. Acting quickly Daredevil broke his signature Billy Club into two halves and threw one half towards a thug. Hitting him square in the face and knocking him down. The other three thugs abandoned their guys and opted to fight the blind hero hand-to-hand.

"Let's knock Matt Murdock out." One of the thugs said trying to get a rise out of the hero.

"I'm not Matt Murdock." Was all Daredevil could say before getting into a boxing stance and quickly unloading a series of jabs towards one of his opponents. After that he found himself dodging a led pipe that another thug had picked up. Quickly disarming the thug of the pipe, Daredevil used it on him, knocking him out.

"Put the pipe down Daredevil." The fourth thug stated as he had the gun pointed at Daredevil who let a smirk show on his face.

"You're not going to pull the trigger, that's a fact." Daredevil said as one of the perks of having enhanced ears is that he could be a human lie-detector. "You're too nervous, man try some breathing exercises."

"I SAID PUT THE PIPE-." Was the final words the thug said before find himself knocked out.

"Oh man he beat them up that quickly." The fourth thug stated shocked that they went down so easily. "Get to the vehicle NOW!"

As Daredevil saw three of the four thugs get into the vehicle and drive off. Leaving him with the thug who had the worst of luck. Acting quickly Daredevil threw a half of his Billy Club and hit the man in his knee. Thus knocking him to the ground.

"Please don't hurt me man." The thug cried out not wanting to feel any more pain.

"Tell me where Owl is and I will not hurt you." Daredevil demanded as he was looking down at the thug.

"Alright, alright, tonight he's going to be on fifteenth and Douglass….at a movie theater but that's all I know I swear." The thug said before finding himself drifting into unconsciousness.

_I'm coming for you Owl, right after I get back to my office._ As Daredevil made his way towards the office both he and Foggy owned. A quick change of clothes and he could help Foggy out.

_End Flashback_

Arriving at the location the thug told him too. The theater the person had mentioned was an old and rundown theater. Originally they were going to tear the place down but the scandal with all the political figures happening. This part of town decided to keep it up. Looking around, Daredevil found a spot where he could enter the theater. Entering the theater and "looking around" via his sonar similar to that of a Bat. He saw that in one theater a projector was on. An old projector at that as he heard the sound the fan emitted. Walking into the theater he saw that no one was there minus the projector. Hearing the fan start to spin faster, Daredevil started to hear a beep. Old theaters used a beep to let people know the movie had started.

"Greetings Daredevil." A voice Daredevil had never heard before filled the room. "You can't see me but I'm Owl. I've heard that you've been following me for quite some time now and I consider it an honor but it ends tonight. You see I've hired six assassins to kill you. I'm usually a man who does not take such drastic measures but you've brought this on yourself. Let me explain the rules if you please. Each assassin has a night where they will try to kill you. If they're caught and thrown in jail they're disqualified. The winner who brings me your dead carcass will receive one million dollars. I know you're wondering "What if they attack me in the day time." Well luckily for you I hate operating the day. So if you're out doing your "job" they will not bother you until night fall. This will be the first and last time you hear my voice Daredevil. So in advance, rest in peace."

As the projectors fans started to slow down and come to a halt. Leaving the movie screen with a blue screen on it.

_Six assassins? Owl must be confident in his choices but no matter. The "Man Without Fear" doesn't crack under pressure. Especially when I've been through worse._ Was all Matt could say to himself before hearing the sound of a chainsaw tear though the movie screen to reveal a man with short blonde hair, a Caucasian completion, and a messed up face. His attire was a black trench coat, a purple jacket, black pants, and black boots.

"Long time no see Daredevil." The man greeted his opponent.

"Bushwacker." Recognizing the man's voice. "Don't tell me you're-."

"That's right Daredevil, I want to be a millionaire." Bushwacker said cutting Daredevil off as his cybernetic arm started to switch to that of a machine gun.

"Sounds like you got an upgrade." Daredevil commented as his arm couldn't switch to a chainsaw before.

"You haven't seen half of it. Now stand still and let me kill you!" Bushwacker shouted before charging towards Daredevil who was ready for anything.

_End Issue One_

**A/N**

**Originally I was going to use this account to review stories but that changed when I came across the Marvel 2k14 Fanfiction account. I had reviewed a few of their stories. One being the Daredevil story which was in all honestly poorly written. So as a anon I gave some criticism and it was deleted. I decided to sign up, review the story again, and this morning a got a review reply from one of the many people who use that account. **

**What irked me the most was what the PM was that the person said "it a fan fic brother you telling me you can read and understand it."**

**And I was thinking to myself, my problem was I couldn't read it nor understand it. The way I took that line was that they were using it as an excuse for this Stephen's guys bad writing. So I decided to take Stephen's story and improve on it to say the least. Just because it's fanfiction, doesn't mean it has to be badly presented nor written. I'm not saying fanfiction has to be flawless but at least put your heart into it like you would do with anything else. I mean they're writers like Kenchi618, Elredar Skylance, Reign A.G.E, 26-Lord-Pain, Meinos Kaen and his story No Reading who not only have fun but put time and effort into making it the best thing possible.**

**So Stephen if you're reading this, please use to as a learning experience. As for this story, I was originally going to use this as an example but hey if people like it, I'm sure I can continue it.**


End file.
